


Hide and Seek

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Spirk Works [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Surprisingly, it's Spock that takes a game for children, and transforms it into something else.Prompt: "Now it'smyturn, Captain."





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon, on my nsfw sideblog.

“Now it’s  _ my _ turn, Captain.”

Jim raised both eyebrows, and backed away. “Oh, really, Mr. Spock?”

Spock made a low humming sound, and advanced on him. Jim’s body thrummed with heat as he watched Spock’s demeanour shift. Tension crept into his muscles, he hunched a little lower, his gaze became focused, intense.

Jim was looking at a hunter, and he was not prepared for the rush of arousal that pulsed through him at the sight. He could feel his pants getting tighter as his cock swelled, and as Spock’s gaze lowered, a smirk tugged at his lips as he noticed.

“Jim, you lied to me,” Spock said, his voice becoming the low purr that only surfaced when they started losing clothes together. 

Jim licked his lips, and kept backing away. He wasn’t far from the door. “How’s that, Spock?”

A chair was in between them now, and Spock grabbed it, and slowly slid it out of his way. The scrape of the legs on the floor sent shivers down Jim’s spine. Heat flared outwards from his crotch when Spock met his gaze, and his lips twitched again in that subtle smirk.

“You said this was a silly game for children,” Spock purred, advancing again.

Swallowing heavily, Jim stepped back again, and heard the swish of the door opening behind him.

“Well, it was a fun, childish game while I hunted you down, but the way you’re looking at me, Spock… I’m starting to question this game myself,” he said, his heart hammering.

“And how is that, Jim?” Spock asked, coming to a standstill, but still staring at him intensely.

Jim licked his lips again, and took another step back, until he was in the doorway. The aching of his cock was becoming unbearable. He’d never been so turned on so fast. He couldn’t believe it, but he ached to find out what might happen next.

“Like I’m prey,” he breathed.

Spock’s lips twitched again. “To what number am I supposed to count? While you hide?”

“One hundred,” Jim answered, taking another step back, until he was in the hallway outside. 

Spock stayed still, but his gaze felt no less intense as the distance between them grew. The hallway was empty, with most of the crew on shore leave, but Jim was sure he wouldn’t have noticed anyone there anyway. He felt trapped in Spock’s gaze, his cock aching more and more, until he felt like he could come just from the predatory way Spock was looking at him.

“I’ll give you two hundred,” Spock said softly, in that same low purr. “A Vulcan memory is superior, I had an advantage while choosing a place to hide from you. It will take you longer to find an adequate location to hide yourself.”

It was on the tip of Jim’s tongue to deny he needed the help, but as he swept his gaze down, he could see that Spock was hardening too. The thought of making him spend longer waiting, and then searching, and imagining how that might affect the already predatory demeanour he had taken, overtook his pride.

“ _ Spock _ ,” he breathed, the name sounding more like a moan.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “One.”

Jim inhaled sharply, feeling the word echo through him, as a full body shudder, and a strong ache in his crotch.

“Two,” Spock continued.

Taking a step back, Jim tried to remember how to breathe. “When you find me, what are you going to do to me?”

Spock’s lips twitched again. “Three.”

“I’m tempted to relieve the bridge crew and wait for you in the chair,” Jim said, looking him over again, and lingering over the obvious evidence of his arousal.

“Four.”

Closing his eyes against the wave of heat that single word caused, Jim fought the temptation to go back inside the room and tear Spock’s clothes off.

“Five.”

Making a sound that was more a moan that anything, Jim turned and started blindingly hurrying away. 

Torn between wanting Spock to find him immediately to show him just what was going to come of that predatory demeanour of his, and the overwhelming and surprisingly arousing feeling of being hunted by him, he just kept running.

Even if it was only his imagination, he was sure he could hear each number, murmured in his ear in that low purr, as he sought out a hiding place that would also double for what would surely happen once Spock found him.


End file.
